


the quiet moments

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [274]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Backstory, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Hardison will never ask about Eliot's history with Moreau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the quiet moments

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the quiet moments  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: takes place anytime after season 3; references to the terrible things Eliot did willingly for Moreau; violence/death  
> Pairings: Eliot/Hardison/Parker, past Moreau/Eliot  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 405  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompts: Leverage, Hardison/Parker/Eliot, they want to know about Eliot's past ; Leverage, Eliot/Hardison(/Parker) and past Eliot/Damien Moreau, how Eliot finally tells them about his past relationship with Damien

They never come out and ask, is the thing. He thinks it might be easier if they did. 

(It'll never be easy.) 

.

He wasn't abused as a kid, went into the army out of high-school, got pulled into black-ops. He earned a couple different degrees over the years, and then it all went to hell. They were disavowed mid-mission and that was that.

Eliot shouldn't have survived but he did anyway. 

.

Everything up until that is information that is easily found, especially for the best hacker in the world. 

What came after - 

Well. Eliot had a lot of rage to spend. 

.

Eliot has always been a quick learner. 

He pretends, for the team, and for their marks, but if he wasn't brilliant, he wouldn't have survived sitting at Damien Moreau's right hand, or sleeping beside Damien Moreau in bed, or leaving Damien Moreau behind. 

He wasn't the first. He was the last. 

.

He loved Damien with a fierceness that had been unmatched, till then. He was possessive, protective, out-and-out dangerous. Damien was the first thing that was _his_ since his team died in the dirt.

That fierceness is no longer unmatched. 

But where Damien had been jealous, had to ensure (every day, it felt like) that Eliot was his alone, they aren't. They understand why he has to disappear sometimes, and they wait for him to come back. They trust that he will. They don't follow, unless he fails to send hints that he's fine. 

Damien Moreau had owned him; it's why he finally walked away. 

.

They will never ask, though they want to. 

It's why he sometimes will share what he can bear to say. 

…

It's a quiet night in, with Hardison hacking another database just to prove he can and Parker watching reruns of old cartoons while Eliot flips through a baking magazine (baking isn't his thing, but looking at all the pretty food comforts him, okay?). 

The words have been building for months, and he doesn't want to bite them back anymore. 

"I loved him," he says with no warning, without looking up from the cupcake decorated like an Easter egg. "I woulda done anything for him. I did." 

Hardison's fingers still on the keyboard and Parker turns down the TV, and neither of them say anything as the scant details he can bear to provide pour out of his mouth. 

None of them will ever mention it again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fic DVD Commentaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795196) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf)




End file.
